Aerofobia
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba debe compartir 13 horas de vuelo junto a un hablador joven que le teme a volar. Todo sea por mejorar su imagen. /Prideshipping.


**Aerofobia** – _Uhuru-Chan._

Muuuushos añoooh que yo no escribía de YGO! (Unos 5 años?) Aunque nunca había escrito _prideshipping_. Necesitaba sacarme las ganas de la cabeza, tengo otros fics que terminar.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC? (No sé, traté de mantenerlos IC) lime, yaoi, PWP.

 **Disclaimer:** YGO! Le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

_-.-'0'-.-._

La situación era realmente absurda. A pesar de estar en la zona más cara del avión, este carecía de muchas de las comodidades que tenían sus propios aviones y jets privados. Para empezar, estaba lleno, y Seto Kaiba odiaba estar en contacto con seres inferiores. Segundo, parecía ser que el incompetente piloto no podía estabilizar el avión lo suficiente como para que dejase de moverse de un lado al otro con cada turbulencia, y tercero.

Tercero.

El muchacho que estaba situado a su lado no paraba de moverse y respirar agitado, para luego mirar a todos lados.

Por supuesto que la estúpida idea de viajar de regreso a Japón en un avión común y lleno de civiles no había sido suya. Kaiba no era un masoquista. Sin embargo, según uno de sus inútiles asesores de imagen, él no compartía lo suficiente con la gente, o sus clientes, para ser más específico.

-"Debe ser más accesible, señor Kaiba. Que los clientes sepan que usted los entiende y es como ellos. Su popularidad ha estado estancada en los mismos números desde hace dos meses, señor."

A la mierda con eso. Kaiba no necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie para ser bueno en lo que hacía, pero los miembros del directorio coincidieron con el maldito asesor y Kaiba no tuvo más opción que hacer caso por una vez. Después de todo, le dijeron que sólo debía hacer un par de apariciones públicas al mes, esperar que las encuestas subieran, y luego podría volver a su tranquila y privada vida.

El castaño se sobó las sienes y miró de reojo al chico a su lado. El joven de piel morena tenía un extraño peinado que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las pelucas de los payasos, vestía mucho cuero y una innecesaria cantidad de cinturones. ¿Y cuánto medía de todos modos? ¿Un metro? Seto bufó una risa y se relamió los labios, dispuesto a continuar con su inspección, pero un par de dilatadas pupilas color carmesí le detuvieron.

-Y-yo…

El chico balbuceó algo ininteligible y Seto volteó su mirada a otro lado, no queriendo agregar una conversación con el payaso a su lista de incomodidades del día, y al parecer el tipo tampoco quería hablar, puesto que no volvió a hablarle durante un largo rato.

Ya sólo quedaban 13 horas aproximadamente. Podría sobrevivir. Después llegaría a su casa, hablaría un rato con Mokuba, se ducharía, tomaría un café, y finalmente podría trabajar un rato, quizás hasta podría tomarse unas horas de sueño.

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kaiba miró a su compañero de asiento y frunció el ceño de aquella forma que sabía intimidaba a cualquiera. El muchacho pestañeó varias veces, dejó salir un jadeo y se aferró con fuerza del brazo del castaño cuando el avión se sacudió con fuerza.

-¡AH!

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó el CEO, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre.

-¡N-no!- chilló el muchacho, aferrándose con ambas manos. -¡P-porfavor!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, fenómeno?

El chico pareció olvidar su temor y frunció el ceño. Entreabrió su boca, mirándole con odio y luciendo muy ofendido.

-¡Mi nombre es Atem, no f- ¡Oh, Ra! –Atem súbitamente parecía estar listo para desmayarse en cualquier momento. –Ra, Ra, RA. No merezco esto. NO.

Kaiba lo observó en silencio, intentando decidir si podría soportar al molesto hombre durante trece horas, o si ya había sido suficiente tortura como para llamar a Isono y acabar con toda la farsa.

-M-mira, sólo… necesito que me distraigas por un rato. O-olvidé traer las pastillas para dormir.-Explicó Atem, soltándose suavemente del brazo de Seto. El chico se mordió el labio inferior e intentó calmar su respiración. –por favor.

-¿Siquiera sabes con quién estás hablando? –gruñó Seto, mirándole con molestia ante su osadía.-Si sigues jodiendo haré que te corran de aquí ¿entendido, enanito?

Atem volvió a enojarse y se cruzó de brazos. Intentó erguirse lo más que pudo, como si aquello lo fuese hacer crecer hasta alcanzar al castaño.

-¡No con alguien muy importante si estás aquí!- El moreno se cruzó de piernas, cerró sus ojos y logró sonreír burlonamente.-¿Quién te crees que eres, de todos modos? ¿El dueño del avión?

-Sí.

Atem abrió los ojos y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-La compañía área es mía.-Clarificó el CEO.

-¿Estás intentado decirme que eres Seto Kaiba? –Preguntó Atem con incredulidad.

-Sólo un estúpido no lo notaría.

-Sólo un estúpido volaría en un avión cualquiera teniendo aviones privados.-Contrarrestó Atem.- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerte?

Kaiba se aclaró la garganta e intentó apaciguar el ardor en sus mejillas.

-Además, Seto Kaiba es mucho más genial que tú. Ni siquiera eres parecido, ¿sabes? Tienes ojeras y te está saliendo barba, y tu ropa no es para nada la de un millonario.

El castaño cerró sus puños y sus ojos, intentando calmarse. Su asesor había insistido en que se vistiera más casual, y lo habían obligado a vestir una sudadera y pantalones para ejercitar. La cereza del pastel eran los zapatos deportivos.

-…y Seto Kaiba vuela en su jet privado. No en este basurero.

-Púdrete.

Kaiba sacó sus audífonos y su celular y comenzó a escuchar música a todo volumen. No continuaría discutiendo como un maldito mocoso. Ni siquiera valía la pena.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¿No tienes modales?

Seto siguió ignorándolo por cerca de una hora, pero el tipo era demasiado insistente, incluso para él, que había sido entrenado por Gozaburo para escuchar estupideces durante horas por parte de otros hombres de negocios.

-…y aquella vez que íbamos por la calle y Yugi encontró una carta de ocho estrellas. Paró a recogerla y un auto venía ceca, pero logró ag-

-¿¡ES QUE NO TE CALLAS NUNCA, PELMAZO!?

Los demás pasajeros voltearon a verlos y Seto no pudo más que taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Comenzó a contar infinitamente, planeando detenerse cuando su rabia pereciera, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano sobando su espalda. Apartó sus manos de su cara y miró a Atem y su ofensivo apéndice.

-Aléjate.

-No necesitas ponerte así. –Aseguró Atem, sonriendo nervioso.- ¿Por qué no olvidamos lo de hace un rato y empezamos de nuevo? Me llamo Atem, nací en Japón, pero mis padres son egipcios. Le tengo miedo a los aviones y tengo un hermano menor ll-

El tipo de verdad no planeaba parar de hablar. Seto estaba seguro de que en algún momento le comenzaría a doler la garganta después de escupir tanta tontería y se quedaría mudo, haciéndole un favor a la humanidad, pero no.

-¿Ahora si me dirás tu verdadero nombre?

Por lo menos ya quedaban cerca de once horas.

-._.-._.-.:-:.-._.-._.-

-Seto. ¡Seto!

El CEO de Kaiba Corporation se había quedado dormido hace unas horas, luego de escuchar pacientemente el incesante parloteo de Atem. El egipcio-japonés se había aguantado en silencio, mirándolo dormir por un rato, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. ¿Qué tal si mientras dormía el avión caía y todos morían? ¿Quién cuidaría de su hermano menor y su abuelo? ¿Quién se encargaría de contar la historia del hombre que se hacía pasar por un multimillonario? Debía sobrevivir.

Los ojos azules le miraban con atención y cansancio. Atem sonrió patéticamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Seto estaba convencido de que debía tener una herida en el pobre.

-¿No me dejes solo? –Murmuró, desesperado.

-Estoy aquí, Atem. Y aunque quisiera, no podría alejarme lo suficiente de ti como desearía. Duérmete.

-No puedo. –Insistió el egipcio.

-Pero yo sí. Adiós.

Seto estaba volteándose en su asiento, pero las manos del egipcio lo detuvieron.

-¡Seto! No puedo distraerme solo.

-¡Joder! –El castaño se sentó de golpe, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse ahora. Se sacudió con violencia, sacándose al más bajo de encima.-¿De verdad no puedes estar callado por más de un minuto?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero cállate.

Kaiba arregló su asiento para volver a quedar en posición de 90 grados, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente con odio.

Atem lo examinó con sus carmesíes pupilas y sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo _hambre_.

-Abre el maldito minibar y come algo.

-No se me antoja.

El castaño bufó a modo de respuesta y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Así que Seto Kaiba. El soltero más codiciado de todo Japón. –Atem se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, el cual no había desabrochado durante todo el viaje, y se acercó a su compañero de asiento. –No debería dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. ¿No es así?

-¿Enloqueciste o qué?

-Sólo te sigo el juego, _Seto Kaiba_.-Ronroneó el egipcio.

Atem estiró su brazo y agarró la entrepierna del CEO confianzudamente. Seto exhaló sonoramente y le agarró de la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para romperla, haciendo que el muchacho le apretara involuntariamente, chillando de dolor.

-Suelta.

-Tengo _hambre_ y tú te ves bastante frustrado, sólo quería ayudar.

-Que me sueltes.

-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuviese callado.

-Ni siquiera estás callado, Atem.

El joven de cabello tricolor serpenteó su otro brazo hasta lograr alcanzar el cinturón de Kaiba. Ambos forcejearon tan silenciosamente como podían, mientras el CEO miraba de reojo a los demás pasajeros. No necesitaba un escándalo.

-¡Me quedaré callado si tengo la boca ocupada!

-¡Maldito pervertido!

Atem sonrió triunfalmente cuando logró abrir el cinturón y, con una facilidad que sólo la práctica otorgaba, deshizo los botones del pantalón y bajó el cierre, haciendo que Kaiba jadeara y cerrara las piernas. Estaba algo sensible después de ser agarrado tan insistentemente.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto apenas detengan este maldito avión, te lo jur- ¡Ungh!

Definitivamente debía tener práctica, decidió Seto, y no es como si él supiese mucho al respecto, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que alguien le había chupado el pene, literalmente hablando, claro.

Atem engullía todo sin problemas, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Luego llegaba al glande y le sonreía, para después volver a tragarse todo el miembro de Kaiba con facilidad. Seto luchaba contra sus deseos de seguir mirando al muchacho cuando su paranoia le decía que cualquiera podía verlos, haciéndolo desviar su vista hacia los demás pasajeros.

-Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta, te vas a arrepentir. –Repetía el castaño, jalando del cabello del egipcio para marcar el ritmo de la felación, a lo que Atem sólo pudo asentir con un "mmm", haciendo vibrar su garganta y provocándole sensaciones que no quería tener. –Mierda.

El egipcio continuó chupando sonoramente al CEO, mientras se masturbaba. Seto le jalaba el cabello y le regañaba por ser tan ruidoso, pero al parecer Atem sólo se deleitaba aún más, juzgando por lo duro que estaba.

Cerca de cinco minutos después el avión dio una pequeña sacudida y Atem se atragantó, sacó el pene de su boca y comenzó a toser mientras abrazaba a Seto, subiéndose en su regazo con una rapidez inhumana, y murmurando patéticamente sobre… ¿dioses egipcios?

-Haré lo que sea, Ra, Horus, por favor, no quiero morir.

Kaiba jadeaba, atónito aún con el súbito cambio de actitud del más bajo, e intentaba calmarlo con suaves caricias sobre su espalda, aunque la verdad sólo quería que el egipcio volviese a chupárselo, porque estaba tan cerca de acabar.

-Shhh… no vas a morir, Atem. Oye, mírame.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y restregó su rostro en el cuello del CEO. Era como un gato asustado, sólo le faltaba sacar las garras y bufar.

-Atem, si me dejas así me voy a enojar aún más y-

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero no me sueltes ahora, ¿sí?

Kaiba suspiró y se dejó abrazar por unos buenos quince minutos, hasta que finalmente Atem se alejó, quedando sentado en las piernas del CEO, y se mordió el labio nuevamente.

-De verdad me da mucho miedo volar.-Balbuceó, tembloroso.

-Lo noté.

-…-Atem miró su entrepierna y susurró -Ups.

Seto siguió su mirada y se encontró con el flácido miembro del egipcio, descansando junto al del castaño como si hubiese sido derrotado a los pies de su erguido compañero.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos dormir.-Ordenó Seto, arreglándose el pantalón y la ropa interior.

-¡Lo siento! Con lo que se mueve esta cosa y el miedo no me puedo concentrar y-

-Como sea. Guarda eso. –Señaló Kaiba, mirándole con desdén.

-No lo ofendas, sé que si me esfuerzo-

-No.

-Pero…

-No. Vuelve a tu asiento antes de que despierte alguien.

Atem arregló su ajustado pantalón y obedeció, volviendo a su lugar con un puchero en sus labios. Seto volvió a reclinar su asiento y se volteó, rezando porque el sueño lo clamara por las horas que quedaban de viaje hasta Japón.

-Esto no se quedará así, ¿oíste?

Seto decidió ignorarlo.

-._.-._.-.:-:.-._.-._.-

Kaiba logró, milagrosamente, hacer que las azafatas dejaran a Atem en paz mientras aterrizaban. El egipcio dormía tranquilamente y Seto no quería lidiar nuevamente con su histeria, por lo que una vez que estuvieron en tierra se permitió exhalar con alivio, aunque fue algo corto, dado que la insistente mujer quería despertar al muchacho rápidamente, a pesar de que el Kaiba insistió en que podía bajar sin que el muchacho saliera. Lamentablemente no podía simplemente huir por la ventana con tal de bajar más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Murmuró Atem, restregándose un ojo.

-Ya llegamos, señor. Por favor póngase de pie para permitir que el señor Kaiba evacue del avión.

-¿Kaiba?

Atem lo observó con sus grandes ojos rojos, como si le estuviese pidiendo una explicación.

-Sí, hay algunas personas haciendo alboroto en el aeropuerto para verlo, así que si lo permite, el señor Kaiba debe salir ahora.

-Pero tú… no te ves… Oh… K-Kaiba.

Atem se sonrojó y se puso de pie, mirando al alto hombre salir hacia el pasillo y hacia fuera del avión. El egipcio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de salir corriendo tras el castaño.

-¡Espera! ¿No vas a darme tu número siquiera?

Seto lo ignoró y siguió caminando, fingiendo no conocerlo. Ya lo había soportado lo suficiente y su paciencia ya no podría soportar más.

-¡Ten el mío!- Exclamó Atem, alcanzando al castaño. –Estoy en deuda contigo, guarda mi número. –Se excusó.

-Estoy bien así, gracias. –Respondió sarcásticamente el más alto.

-Seto-sama, ¿lo está molestando? –Preguntó Isono, corriendo al encuentro con su malhumorado jefe.

-Seto. -Atem lo sujetó suavemente de la muñeca.-Estaré en Japón por un mes. Si nec-

-Isono.-Interrumpió Kaiba. Su empleado le prestó toda su atención en menos de un segundo.-Anota.

El CEO miró a Atem fríamente y luego continuó caminando hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

El egipcio sonrió y asintió, dictándole su número al guardia del presidente de Kaiba Corporation. Isono repitió el número y una vez hubo terminado, se marchó tras su jefe.

Oh, Yugi no se lo creería cuando le contara.

Turn End.

-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-.-.-.-

No ragrets.

Seguramente no volveré a meterme al fandom. O quizás sí lo haga.

Quién sabe.

Bye.


End file.
